elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Quietud (Online)
Quietud es una ciudad de Roca Alta y la capital de la Alianza de Salto de la Daga. En su castillo vive el Rey supremo Emeric, líder de la alianza. Trasfondo En el 541 SE, Quietud firmó la primera Alianza de Salto de la Daga con Salto de la Daga, Camlorn, Evermore y Timón Despojado tras el ataque de los nativos de la Cuenca liderados por Durcorach el Pato Negro. Estos remontaron el río Bjoulsae y pusieron bajo asedio Quietud después de saquear Evermore, dirigiéndose luego a por Salto de la Daga. Afortunadamente, entre las fuerzas de Salto de la Daga y Quietud, lideradas por Emeric, consiguieron acabar con la amenaza. Sin embargo, el ataque puso de manifiesto la vulnerabilidad de los reinos de Roca Alta y su necesidad de apoyarse entre ellos ante un enemigo externo, por lo que firmaron esa primera alianza. En el 563 SE Emeric ascendió al trono, tras la muerte del rey Gardner por la fiebre Knahaten. Poco después comenzó a buscar esposa, y aunque muchos esperaban que se casara con la hija del rey Ranser de Timón Despojado, acabó haciéndolo con la princesa Maraya de Centinela. De este modo reforzó la diplomacia con el Reino de Centinela, aunque al coste de que Ranser entrara en cólera. Este contrató mercenarios que pusieron de nuevo bajo asedio Quietud y dio comienzo a la Guerra de Ranser. Quietud consiguió resistir gracias a la guardia personal de Emeric, hasta que llegaron refuerzos tanto de Páramo del Martillo como de otros reinos de Roca Alta que no aprobaban el ataque de Ranser. De ese modo expulsaron a Ranser hacia Aguja Desgarrada, aunque al batirse en retirada encontró Timón Despojado en ruinas. Habían sido los orcos, que habían aprovechado la ausencia de Ranser para atacar su feudo. De ese modo, sin ningún lugar donde cobijarse, Ranser y su ejército fueron aniquilados en la Batalla de Páramo de Markwasten. Tras esta guerra, Emeric propuso una segunda Alianza, esta vez incluyendo a los guardias rojos y orcos cuya ayuda había sido tan valiosa. Lugares *Casa Gardner (Gardner House). (Casa comprable) *Castillo de Quietud. *Tesorería de Quietud (Wayrest Treasury). (Banco) *Templo de los Divinos. *Gremio de Luchadores de Quietud. *Gremio de Magos de Quietud. *Chironasium. *Armería Borrasca Roja. *Posada de los Sedimentos Turbios (Cloudy Dregs Inn). *Dreughside. *La forja del Rey Supremo (The High King's Forge). *Mercado de Quietud. *Sastrería de la Corona del León (Lion's Crown Outfitters). *Muelle de Quietud. *Cloacas de Quietud (Wayrest Sewers). (Mazmorra de grupo) *Ermita de Quietud. *Casa de Praldyn. *Casa de Benele. *Comerciantes de clan. *Adornos de la Puerta Norte (North Gate Novelties). *Establos El descanso del potrillo (Foal's Rest Stables). *La rama y la muesca (The Bough and Birdsmouth). *Campamento del regimiento de Quietud (Wayrest Regiment's Camp). *Enclave de los Impávidos (Undaunted Enclave). *Refugio de forajidos de Quietud (Wayrest Outlaws Refuge). Personajes *Achille Lan. *Adiel Charnis. *Aerchith. *Aerwaen. *Agarthe Germarc. *Ah-Ra. *Ah-Zish. *Aizar. *Alangil. *Alix Courcelles. *Alvur Baren. *Alqadarun. *Amal. *Ancus Mastersly. *Andbert Badouin. *Andeleine Cadiou. *Andrec Dugot. *Anya Branck. *Anabelle Etanne. *Annabelle Lemaitre. *Annibal Jerenise. *Anton Dufont. *Ardile Benel. *Ardine Benele. *Armin Lavedan. *Arnaud Arbogasque. *Aroni Dreloth. *Arthur Garick. *Atin. *Aude Barbe. *Augustine Derone. *Augustine Viliane. *Arcady Charnis. *Azarati. *Bandolero del callejón trasero (Backstreet Brigand). *Matón del callejón trasero (Backstreet Thug). *Balaith at-Wardiya. *Balnar Jerenise. *Balqi. *Barnabe Malyne. *Baron Sorick. *Basilien Arnese. *Bastien Etanne. *Beaucourt Dubosc. *Bekhwug. *Benry Claverie. *Berengere Stelanie. *Beriana af-Ashora. *Beric Augier. *Bisquelas el Bardo. *Bolgrul. *Bonorvir. *Brazzideh. *Brela Bienne. *Brunile Courcelles. *Cahusque Coutenan. *Capitán Ernele. *Capitán Lucius. *Capitán Mathias Etienne. *Cassandre Edilitte. *Celelruin. *Cesarel Brigette. *Chancellor Regina Troivois. *Charbriel Barthel. *Charbriel Ernele. *Charlebert Dalielle. *Charlisse Alinie. *Charlotte Georence. *Charmel Favraud. *Charmela Ergene. *Chatelle Jeanyn. *Cherese Brigette. *Mastica el Tuétano (Chews-The-Marrow). *Clovine Lan. *Clovis Lan. *Colby Rangouze. *Condier Ergend. *Constable Charlic. *Corbyn Rangouze. *Coyne Berri. *Crier Janvin. *Cyndique Roreles. *Dacele Elve. *Dalac. *Darcy Malveaux. *Dalenc Etanne. *Delane Genin. *Dessire Viliane. *Doletta at-Gamati. *Dugrul gro-Ogdula. *Edreld Chrinitte. *Edilitte Dantien. *Edwinna Gaering. *Edreld Chrinitte. *Elia Etanne. *Enriquette Benele. *Ereel-Maxath. *Ernella Menant. *Escalette Beanique. *Essilion. *Estayne Antieve. *Estevie San. *Estilldo. *Fabrelle Ghiardelli. *Faderi. *Fahara'jad. *Faric Troivois. *Fireya. *Primero de a bordo Elvira Derre. *Florent Sylberfain. *Floriele. *Fnagdesh. *Fortisa Agnan. *Frubert Guylitte. *Gaelle. *Gamati al-Glessa. *Gaston Jamón Ceniciento (Gaston Ashham). *Gedric Serre. *Genalda af-Guyeline. *General Nala. *General Stelanie. *Genvieve Lozon. *Geonard Stogrin. *Gerielle Gidric. *Ghamarguk gra-Ugrush. *Gierry Helane. *Gisele Alielle. *Glirion el Barbarroja (Glirion the Redbeard). *Gozarth gro-Borgub. *Grigitte Daillon. *Grivette Henyra. *Guy Molose. *Gwenuinas. *Gwynienne. *Haerdon. *Hafizah. *Helese Gelves. *Hel Ra'Lala. *Henona Lylvieve. *Hloelott Pico de Cuervo (Hloelott Ravens-Beak). *Hynendirre. *Ilafa. *Irien. *Isabelle Onis. *Isramal Cedmain. *Ivramia. *Jasmine Mantel. *Javier Viliane. *Jeanylle San. *Jerissean af-Owlin. *Josee Malarelie. *Julisa Lia. *Jusanne Lemal. *Justicus. *Kaleen. *Kentosh gro-Garbug. *Khabzuur. *Klang. *Laadia Florelle. *Lady Blade. *Lacherie Luluelle. *Laetitia Mantel. *Lagbuga gra-Rug. *Lambur. *Lanis Ren. *Lanobert Emain. *Lauranne. *Laurentia *Lea Douer. *Leobois Viliane. *Leonhard Pujol. *Lexille Plouff. *Lihidar at-Shadal. *Lisanne Virane. *Lisolda Bezons. *Lodiss la Roca (Lodiss the Rock). *Loglorag gra-Burbulg. *Lokra. *Loucel Sette. *Louis Ervine. *Loupel Menant. *Lyse. *Madame Lemaitre. *Madisone Hall. *Mag. *Maj al-Ragath. *Majoll. *Maraya. *Marelie. *Margaux Langey. *Martine Marguenaut. *Master Kasan. *Maxine Courcelles. *Mekag gro-Bug. *Miquel Benele. *Miramel Lemaitre. *Morg. *Nasmat. *Neenia. *Nemic. *Nicolene. *Noah Georence. *Normina Relaine. *Nullius Filius. *Ogularz gro-Ogdula. *Ohartalmo. *Ondre el Picador (Ondre the Grinder). *Orguerite. *Padier Nytte. *Padier Renoit. *Phillic Menant. *Pierrie Augier. *Pierrie Bacqure. *Pilou Mouriou. *Praldyn. *Prudence Doisne. *Rachel Nisirrien. *Ramziq. *Ravzo-dar. *Recluta Maelle. *Rey supremo Emeric. *Oficial de reclutamiento Orgak. *Saint Stental. *Sandeire. *S'rashi. *Sergeant Stegine. *Severine Leonciele. *Escamas Sombreadas (Shady-Scales). *Sharbzur. *Sharyaddan. *Shazeem. *Shurkul. *Siid Voung. *Smagg gro-Ogdula. *Sternal at-Centinela. *Nada al Mar (Swims-to-Sea). *Sylvie Benele. *Tamaima af-Qerik. *Telonil. *Tetra. *Thamrin. *Thibret Dalielle. *Tredyn Daram. *Treves Penot. *Tulashurr. *Ugurz. *Ugrush. *Urgarlag Azote de jefes (Urgarlag Chief-bane). *Vendy Bouchard. *Vertrand Menant. *Virdyn. *Virgeraud Anquetil. *Vol Levantamiento Ligero (Swift-Lift). *Vush gra-Kreeg. *Yahyif. *Yamaea. *Yolande Farielle. *Zihlijdel. Misiones relacionadas *''Un nuevo presagio'' (Another Omen). *''El pasado peligroso'' (The Dangerous Past). *''Las deudas del cobrador'' (The Debt Collector's Debts). *''Una banda de matones'' (A Gang of Thugs). *''La profecía perdida'' (The Missing Prophecy). *''Un último juego'' (One Last Game). *''Buscando el fragmento'' (Pursuing the Shard). *''El camino a Aguja Desgarrada'' (The Road to Rivenspire). *''Simplemente fuera de lugar'' (Simply Misplaced). *''El gambito de Vaermina'' (Vaermina's Gambit). *''Engaño en la oscuridad (Deception in the Dark).'' *''Sin segundas oportunidades'' (No Second Chances). Dreughside *''La amenaza de los dreugh'' (The Dreugh Threat). *''Se lo han llevado'' (They Dragged Him Away). *''La cosecha del sembrador'' (The Sower Reaps). Misiones reiterativas *Compromisos y misiones de los Impávidos. *Escritos de artesanía. *Escritos maestros. Botín *''El monomito: Lorkhan y Satakal'' (Monomyth: Lorkhan and Satakal). (Libro de tradición). *''Antes de la edad del hombre: La Era Merética'' (Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era). (Libro de tradición) *''Órdenes del Barón Sorick'' (Baron Sorick's Orders). *''¿Orcos? Podría ser peor'' (Orcs? Could Be Worse). *''Diario de Jofnir'' (Jofnir's Journal). *''Para Dondel de Padre'' (For Donel from Father). *''Informe del agente Luluelle'' (Factor Luluelle's Report). *''Órdenes de la Guardia de Quietud'' (Wayrest Guard Orders). *''Los misterios de Moravagarlis'' (The Mysteries of Moravagarlis). *''Carta a Agnor'' (Letter to Agnor). *''Anuncio de rechazo de Fanfarronada de Refugio de Tormentas'' (Stormhaven Bluster Rejection Notice). *''Diario de Vol''. Galería Wayrest_Loading_Screen.png|Pantalla de carga de Quietud Apariciones * . * . * . * . en:Wayrest (Online) fr:Haltevoie (Online) ru:Вэйрест (Online) Categoría:Online: Ciudades Categoría:Online: Lugares de Refugio de Tormentas Categoría:Online: Lugares de Roca Alta Categoría:Online: Quietud